Tallard Graham
| Caption = Tallard | Kana = タラード.グラム | Romaji = Tarādo Guramu | Nickname= | Casualname = Tallard | Age = 25 (Arc Two) 26 (Arc Three) | Gender=Male | Birthplace= Asvarre | Status= Alive | Occupation= Asvarre General (Pre Asvarre Civil War) Nobleman of Asvarre (Post Asvarre Civil War) Duke of Asvarre (Sachstein Invasion to Brune) | Army=Asvarre Army | Kingdom= Asvarre |Position = Asvarre General (Asvarre Civil War) Duke of Asvarre (Current)|Territory = Asvarre}} Tallard Graham is one of the prominent figures in Asvarre. Famed as the a renowned strategist, Tallard was a trusted general in Prince Germaine's faction during the Asvarre Civil War, and was rumored to be the prince's favorite and his "best" bet in beating Prince Eliot. Ironically, Tallard betrayed Prince Germaine by staging a coup and killing him and placed himself as the temporarily leader to defeat the faction of Prince Eliot and his pirates. After the demise of both the "Princes", Tallard after courting and receiving support from Guinevere enthroned her as the next ruler, Queen and was given the rank of Duke. LN Volume 7 Chapter 2LN Volume 12 Chapter 5 Character Information Appearance Tallard appears as a a young man and has seemly has a handsome figure. He is also having the same height as Tigre. On Light Novel, he appear to have the same skin color as Tigre however on manga it was seen that his skin is more darker than its counterpart. Personalty Tallard seems to be a cheerful, somewhat honorable young man who swear his loyalty towards Asavrre. He is also appeared to be intelligent, charismatic and patriotic who willing to defend Asvarre from any threat to the kingdom. Due to his intellect and charisma, Tallard was popular by his fellow countrymen, from the general people to even the soldiers and he often seen got along with everyone. In the same time, his intellect rumored to be a valuable asset to lead Asvarre into a brighter future. Behind Tallard's benevolence and loyalty however, masked his sinister and darker side. Contrast to Tigre's selflessness and benevolence, Tallard is rather cunning and ambitious person who isn't afraid to sacrifice anything or anyone to obtain what he desires if it is for greater good of his country, even involving his fellow countrymen and villagers to achieve that very goal. Because of this, only few figures found him suspicious to which even Sofya Obertas suspects him he might become Zhcted's worst threat someday. History Tallard grew up in Asavarre's poor fishing village before his was picked by Asvarre's military personnel. Chronicles Asvarre Civil War Tigre first encounter him when he came in Asvarre to meet Germaine to assure him Zhcted Support to suppress Prince Eliot and his renegade pirates. Tallard betrayed Germaine by begin his coup with his supporters, successfully assassinate him. Despite his treachery, Tallard was treated with the title Lord Graham by Assavre ministers. As Tigre, Olga and Matvey is shocked over the coup, Tallard would then calmly told them that Germaine's iron fist would tear Asvarre down hadn't he stop him. With the support of the court's supporters, Tallard used Germaine's death, including burning the village, to lure and eliminate Prince Eliot. His plan to use the villagers as a live decoy for Eliot's renegade pirates; making him no different than the previous Prince. At the height of the Civil War, Tallard also heard rumors about Sofya Obertas, a Vanadis from Zhcted who visited Asvarre before his coup, was going to be sold for Muozinel by Eliot. For redemption to secure the kingdom's peace, Tallard contacted Guinevere to end up things with Eliot, who took in a lot of pirates to take over the throne. Through Eliot's execution, Tallard was enthroned as the new (de facto) King of Asvarre through Guinevere and other minister's support. Post Civil War Five days after the civil war, Colchester Royal Palace held a modest banquet for celebrating the end of the Civil War but only fewer than thirty people attended, including Tallard and his subordinates. As Guinevere expressed her gratitude for her peers support, Tallard, Tigre, Sofy and Olga were introduced as heroes to end the civil war. During the party, Tallard spoke to Tigre at the Royal Palace's balcony as. As Tigre apologized about the tragic incident of Luacra Village, Tallard told Tigre that if he was in his position, he would also do the same time. Role in Sachstein Army's Invasion Upon Brune During Sachstein Invasion onto Western Brune, Tallard allies himself with General Schmidt. Upon discovery of Tigre's survival (which presumably also went to Tallard's ears about Asvarre Seas incident) he make a negotiations with Tigre and using Moonlight Knights as a bargain. At the same time however, Tallard also warns Tigre that he will crush the Moonlight Knights if he's not accepting Tallard's offer, just as Tigre almost goes to deadlock he quickly threatens Tallard that he will be his opponent in the next encounter of war. Knowing Tigre's relationship with Vanadis and Zhcted and defeating Tigre will trigger the war between Zhcted and Asvarre, Tallard change his offer to letting his army pass through Brune that Tallard will use Brune's passage road to invade to Sachstein from the North, Tigre accepted his new condition and uneasy alliance was formed. Due to the new alliance between both Moonlight Knights and Avarre Army, Tallard eventually betrays Sachstein Army which forces Schmidt remaining unit to retreat from Brune. Powers and Skills *'Master Archery: '''He is a truly accomplished master archer, to the point that he's just barely lost only twice to Tigre and, like Tigre, he can shoot his arrows to 300 alsins, a range normally figured to be impossible. *'Master Strategist: '''Tallard is capable of performing a successful coup against his monarch, as well as defeating Prince Elliot's army and also apparently managing to establish himself as future king by betrothing the kingdom's only surviving royal, the princess. In many ways he is a cruel and amoral man as well, willing to sacrifice the lives of his people just to further his own ends, all the while acting eerily polite. Trivia *In many ways, Tallard is a darker and more ambitious example of what Tigre could have been. For example, both have supreme archery skills, both of them successfully stop a civil war in their respective kingdoms despite starting out with very little power or influence, gaining all of their allies through hard work and charisma. However, Tallard did so almost entirely for the sake of becoming the king of his country, which while Tigre could have done, he did not, and was never interested in anything other than protecting his homeland. This shows that while Tigre has honest and noble motives, Tallard's are ambitious and dangerous. **On the other hand, Tigre gain many achievement due to his diplomacy attempt at first since he prefer to avoid as many casualty as he can while Tallard forsake his people for his hunger of ambition no matter how much casualty is. Tigre himself obtain many allies through diplomacy and his humble behavior which he was be able to maintain the relationships with his allies for years while Tallard doesn't have much allies due to his motive and ambition even Sofy are very aware of his ambition itself, causing her to remain cautious of him and not be able to trust him. **The position also are reflections against each other. Tigre was already offered many times as Ministers which he immediately turn it down but this time he cannot escape from his fate due to the entitlement of "Knight of the Moonlight" from Faron will obligate him to become next King of Brune in any ways while he got support from Zhcted to become King of Brune. Tallard himself pursue the position as King of Asvarre by any means necessary even he have to forsake his own people to do so while he does not have support from other countries. Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Commander Category:Asvarre Category:Duke Category:Aristocrat (Noble)